


NSFW Tumblr Prompts

by sunflowerstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, Spit As Lube, Thigh Slapping, caught masturbating, kinda dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstarker/pseuds/sunflowerstarker
Summary: these are all prompts that were initially posted to my tumblr. all are NSFW.





	1. Cockwarming

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: https://sunflowerstarker.tumblr.com/

Tony was so close.

He had spent hours, endless hours poring over the code that made up the mechanics of the retro-reflective panels he had been trying to install on his new suit. Every time he thought he got it down correctly, he would test the suit, only to find the panels flickering hopelessly before fading to reveal the scarlet red of the metal alloy that his suit was comprised of.

He groaned, shifting in his seat to slide closer towards the desk.

…and further into the mouth of his teenaged protégé.

When they first started this, Tony hadn’t expected “put that smart mouth to better use” to  _actually_  work on the boy, but the flustered response he had gotten had been too good to pass up on.

So here they were, Tony sat on his lab stool with his zip undone and his cock nestled in the warm, wet heat of Peter’s mouth.

In his defence, the system worked  _extremely_  well. He was batting 1000 whenever he had the boy’s mouth on him, it was like the clouds fogging up his brain cleared and Tony always found the answer he was looking for whenever Peter did this for him.

While one hand tapped impatiently at the hologram screen, zooming in on a bit of code that Tony  _swore_  he had looked at before, the other slipped under the table to make itself at home in Peter’s curls. His fingertips threaded themselves through the boy’s soft hair and scratched his scalp, which elicited a quiet whine and vibrations to ripple up Tony’s dick.

“Hold on sweetheart, I need to…” Tony shuffled on his stool again, using his grip on Peter’s hair to move the boy’s head so that his cock was sitting more comfortably against his tongue. To indulge himself, his hips bucked forward slowly a couple of times and Tony groaned at the feeling of puckered lips wetly moving across the shaft of his dick.

“That’s it… Right there…” He grunted, smirking to himself when the head of his cock briefly nudged against the back of Peter’s throat. When Peter choked and tried to move away, Tony’s other hand quickly came down to slap the boy’s cheek. The sound of the slap ricocheted across the otherwise silent workshop, as did Peter’s responding whimper. “None of that. Need you there, right there, so stay still.”

The man leaned forward, squinting his eyes at the screen while his other hand gently caressed the side of Peter’s face where he had slapped him. The boy had followed his instructions and stayed still, and so Tony went back to being caring with his touches to Peter’s face.

“Wait, it’s… is that it?” He mumbled to himself, quickly changing a few of the digits in a short line of code that appeared about halfway down the program. He pursed his lips in deep thought, narrowing his eyes as he double checked it, and then finally sat back in his chair. As he did so, he pulled Peter’s head forward with him so that his cock was still surrounded by heat.

“Alright, let’s see if this works.”

He donned the suit glove and waited for a moment, peering at it to make sure it wasn’t already malfunctioning before he did anything. He technically didn’t need to do this, as it wasn’t his suit, but he had promised Rhodey retro-reflective panels a while ago and his best friend was starting to get antsy about it. When he pressed the corresponding button on the keyboard, the glove briefly whirred before going completely ‘invisible’, like somebody had cut off Tony’s hand and he was staring straight at the table behind where his hand should be.

“Fuck, that’s it! We did it!” He crowed, holding his gloved hand up above his face and flexing his fingers to check that the suit still worked even as he moved his individual fingers and the palm of his hand. When he was certain that it was working, Tony turned the machinery off and placed the glove back on his workbench, before both hands ducked under the table to grip at Peter’s hair.

“We did it sweetheart, you did so good… Come on, you know what to do.”

Without further prompting, Peter took more and more of Tony’s length in his mouth, gagging slightly when the head of his cock reached the back of the boy’s throat. He moved his hands to the base of the man’s cock, stroking where he couldn’t quite reach with his mouth and tongue. His tongue laid flat in his mouth and he began bobbing his head up and down, up and down against Tony’s dick.

“Christ…” Tony tipped his head back as Peter swallowed down his cock, his hands moving about the boy’s head and completely messing up his hair. He soon got impatient with the speed of which Peter was nursing his dick, and so took matters into his own hands. He began to roll his hips up, searching for that sweet release that was best found when Peter’s lips were wrapped around his cock.

“Almost there, baby, almost there… God, you’re such a sweet little cocksucker… Maybe I should, fuck, keep you under there all the time… that can be your new internship role….” Tony growled, getting closer and closer to the edge as Peter whined hopelessly around his cock. With one more upwards thrust into the boy’s mouth, Tony let go and came down his throat. He watched in awe as his protégé swallowed every last drop, and gently pulled his spent cock out of his mouth.

“There we go… You did so good, Pete. Just what I needed.” He said, tucking himself back into his slacks and running a hand through Peter’s now messy curls. The boy simply smiled sweetly back, sat back on his haunches with his hands on his thighs.

“Anything for you, Mr. Stark.”


	2. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: rimming, anal fingering, daddy kink, spit as lube

Tony offering to eat Peter out for the first time, and Peter being confused because “isn’t that what you do to girls?”. Tony getting a hard-on that gets to the point of hurting because  _christ_  the kid is innocent.

And so he takes his time with Peter, doing what he knows the boy is comfortable with by touching his little cock through the fabric of his boxers as he pulls his clothes off, and backing him up onto Tony’s kingsize bed. The boy stumbles over his own feet and collapses onto the mattress on his back, and Tony just thinks  _‘perfect’_  before tugging Peter’s underwear down and tossing it to the side. He places his large hands on the insides of Peter’s thighs to encourage him to spread his legs, and then slowly folds them upwards so that his knees are placed flush against his chest and the boy’s cock bobs against his stomach.

“Relax, sweetheart, you’re gonna feel  _so_  good.”

To get him relaxed, Tony starts by pressing kisses to the insides of the boy’s thighs, and smiles against his skin when he hears Peter laughing from how ticklish he is. He scrapes his blunt fingernails up the flesh of his thighs to get that laugh again, but doesn’t let it distract him as he kisses closer and closer to the boy’s hole. He can feel that Peter’s tense, and so he tells him to relax one last time and reaches one hand up to stroke the boy’s cock a few times. That seems to work, as Peter visibly melts into the mattress at Tony’s teasing touch, and the genius grins to himself before he gets to work.

When he places the first kiss to Peter’s untouched hole, the boy flinches so hard that Tony has a split-second worry that he’s going to get kicked in the face. He uses both hands to hold Peter’s thighs up by his torso, folding him so that his sweet little pucker is on display, and leans down to drag his tongue up against the hole slowly. Peter lets out a long, sustained groan, and Tony knows he’s done the right thing.

From there, he starts to slowly but surely lick the boy open. His mouth latches onto the rim of Peter’s hole and he teases his tongue along the edge, licking inside very gently to coax it open, all while holding the wriggling boy down. He drags his jawline up the backs of Peter’s thighs, causing a sob to be wrenched from his protégé’s lips at the tactile sensation of Tony’s goatee scratching against his sensitive flesh.

Soon he’s able to dip his tongue inside him, and holds the boy steady as he starts to fuck his tongue in and out of the quivering hole in front of him. Every so often he pulls back for air, and is sure to wax poetic compliments to Peter, letting him know how well he’s taking Daddy’s tongue, how  _good_ he tastes, asking the boy how it feels. Peter’s almost reduced to incoherent babbling at this point, and Tony’s unsure as to why.

“N-Need to touch, Daddy, wanna… wanna touch, please, please!”

Oh, yeah, that’s why. Little boys aren’t allowed to touch without Daddy’s permission.

Tony grins cruelly and leans up to look at his darling protégé. He can see that Peter’s beginning to sweat, his face red and heated and little beads of moisture collecting on his forehead to dampen those chestnut curls of his. “Isn’t Daddy making you feel good, baby?”

“So good, Daddy, so good! I just-“

“So you can cum on this alone… can’t you, sweetheart?”

Peter lets out a sob of defeat and lets his head flop back against the mattress, and Tony smirks one last time before diving back in to lick hungrily at the boy’s hole. It tastes divine, like an elixir Tony never wants to stop drinking, and soon one of his hands is down and toying with the rim.

“Here, baby, let Daddy help you out…”

Peter’s hole is now so spit-slick that it’s almost dripping, and Tony quickly wets his forefinger with saliva before pushing it in alongside his tongue, spearing it in search of that little bundle of nerves that makes Peter make the most  _gorgeous_ noises. He knows he’s found it when Peter’s back suddenly arches off the bed and he keens, and Tony focuses every last bit of attention on milking that thing for everything its worth.

It doesn’t take long before Peter’s cumming, his entire body shaking and wracking with sobs as his little cock spurts cum which splatters on his stomach. Tony grins smugly to himself as he continues to stimulate the boy’s prostate until he’s wrung dry, and then slowly withdraws his finger and tongue to sit back and let the boy’s legs flop down onto the bed.

He gets up and looks down at the boy, who’s almost passed out from exhaustion of cumming so hard, and smiles gently as he heads to the bathroom to get a warm, damp towel to clean him up.

They’ll definitely be doing that again.


	3. Camboy!Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: kinda dubcon, masturbation, kinda dark!tony, rutting, cumming in pants, dirty talk, ‘mr. stark’ kink

It wasn’t Peter’s fault he discovered it. The blame could be put down to Ned, who had sent him a GIF of two guys dressed in Spider-Man suits with one slapping the other’s ass, and Ned had captioned it ‘WTF????!’. It was at 3am, and Peter was almost entirely sure that he had been hallucinating when he saw that message, but when he looked at it again in the morning, it was definitely not a hallucination.

He waited until the evening to go down the rabbit hole and search on some… interesting sites for ‘Spider-Man porn’, and winced to himself as he imagined how the search would look to the FBI guy keeping track of his internet history (because that was always a hilarious joke he and Ned cracked). With Spider-Man’s sudden increase in popularity, combined with how snugly the suit fit his body, Peter wasn’t exactly surprised that people would try and turn it into something kinky. What was that internet rule again…?

What he  _was_  surprised about, however, was the fact that people got  _paid_  for this stuff. And it seemed to be a fair amount, judging by the number of views that the most viewed video had gotten on Pornhub. The suits in these videos weren’t exactly great, but what did you expect from shitty lycra?

Peter sat back in his desk chair, drumming his fingertips against the arm rests as he thought to himself. He had always been too proud to accept money from Mr. Stark, insistent that he get it himself as opposed to relying on “hand-outs” (Mr. Stark  had pulled an offended face at hand-outs, but finally dropped the topic after about fifty conversations about it.).

It was worth a try, right…? It might be fun. And Peter could get some money out of it.

Besides, he was  _actually_  Spider-Man. Not just a cosplayer, he was the real deal. Nobody would know that, obviously he wasn’t going to tell them, but maybe the realistic suit would be a selling point for people.

Peter set up an account that night.

—

It had been a couple of weeks since Peter had first dared to upload a video of him in the Spider-Man suit, mask on, gently touching himself over the fabric. He had uploaded a couple more, each following the same theme of the boy palming his visible erection through the suit while his breathy whimpers got higher and higher in pitch until he spilled against the fabric. Due to the authenticity of the suit, and the fact that Peter was a ‘twink’ as MJ described him, meant that he was racking up around one million views per video. He had a nice amount of money settling into his bank account from it, and had planned to make another video that evening when he was suddenly called to the Tower by Mr. Stark.

He grimaced at his phone, where he was re-reading the text sent to him for the fiftieth time. On the one hand, he knew he would drop literally anything to spend time with his mentor. That was  _without_  the frankly embarrassing crush he had on him, and that crush had accidentally slipped in one of his videos when he had whined the man’s name. The comments on that video had all been about how prettily Peter said Mr. Stark’s name when he was so close to cumming, and Peter had been blushing for about three days afterwards. He wasn’t too concerned about it, though – he was pretty sure that everybody with eyes had a crush on Mr. Stark, and it wasn’t like Mr. Stark watched porn, so he’d never find out about it.

When Peter arrived at the Tower an hour later, all seemed normal. Mr. Stark was as he always was, making quips and outdated references as the two of them made their way to the workshop from where the man had waited for him in the Tower lobby. That in itself was weird, though, usually Peter made his way up to the workshop floor by himself with Mr. Stark already in the lab by the time he got there. The boy didn’t think anything of it, however, and soon he was stood in the lab in his suit, while Mr. Stark sat in his chair looking at him.

“Alright, Pete, I’ve made a couple of changes to the web shooters, hopefully the response time should be a little shorter for feedback, so if you just wanna give those a try…” The man muttered, reading over the notes he had written for the modifications. Peter nodded once and then shot a couple of quickfire webs into the corner of the room, narrowly avoiding hitting a hanging lamp.

“Good to see you’re using the suit for its’ intended purpose for once.”

“Huh?” Peter balked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion as he looked back to see the man staring at him. He shifted nervously, swapping his weight from one foot to the other. There was a look in Mr. Stark’s eye that Peter couldn’t distinguish, it seemed dark, predatory… hungry. “W-What’re you talking about?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Pete… or does the name ‘Spider-Twink’ ring a bell to you?” Mr. Stark drawled, raising a single eyebrow as Peter squirmed uncomfortably where he stood.

The cold flush of dread that ran through Peter at that moment was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was like he had been doused in a bucket of ice-cold water, but at the same time his skin seemed to prickle with heat as Mr. Stark stared at him.

He felt a vague sense of embarrassment at the cringe-y name he had chosen for his account, but in his defence it worked to describe him. Peter couldn’t speak, opening and closing his mouth much like a fish suffocating in air as a scarlet blush crept up his cheeks and turned his face a bright crimson.

At Peter’s flailing, the corner of Mr. Stark’s lips curled into a smirk, his eyes flashing with a glint of an emotion that Peter couldn’t describe.

“You see, Pete, I’m not as stupid as you might think. I know exactly the type of niche stuff that people like looking at nowadays, and I will admit that I took a quick glance to satiate my curiosity.” The man explained, still smirking and sat in a position that Peter likened to a particularly cruel mob boss. “It wasn’t exactly hard to spot you. All those videos of cheap, knock-off suits, and then I come across someone with a suit  _so_  life-like,  _so_  similar to yours, it’s almost coincidence? It’s not coincidence though, is it, Peter?”

Peter couldn’t do anything except shake his head, each exhale becoming shaky and his entire body trembling where he stood. He wished, hoped, prayed that the ground would open up and swallow him whole soon, ideally with a passage straight to Hell so that he never had to look Mr. Stark in the eye again.

“You wanna know what the real giveaway was, though? When you said my name.”

Oh God. Oh, shit, he’d seen that one. He’d  _heard_  it.

“You sounded so pretty while saying it, sweetheart.” Mr. Stark cooed, slowly standing up and making his way over to where Peter stood. There wasn’t much of a height difference between them, but in this state of mind, it felt like Mr. Stark was 10 feet tall and Peter was an ant about to get crushed beneath his boot.

“You sounded so pretty, but how was I really supposed to enjoy it with the knowledge that millions of other people had heard it? You should know I’m not huge on sharing, Pete.  _My_ suit,  _my_  protégé,  _my_  name coming from your lips, and yet other people get to indulge in it? I don’t reckon that’s fair, do you, sweetheart?”

Peter suddenly found his voice again and gulped, shaking his head once more. “N-No, sir. I-I… It’s n-not fair, sir.” He stammered, watching as the predatory grin on Mr. Stark’s face only got wider and darker.

“Good… I’m glad we’re on the same page. With that in mind, then, what do you reckon should be done about  _this_?” And at the word ‘this’, Mr. Stark’s hand suddenly came forward to cup the bulge in the crotch of Peter’s suit, causing the boy’s hands to whip up and grab the man’s suit jacket sleeves.

“O-Oh, God!” Peter choked, taken by surprise by the pressure against his dick and how, to his horror, he seemed to be getting harder each second until his cock felt like fiberglass inside the fabric.

“You seem to already be halfway there, kitten… How about you give me a little private show, huh? You can do that, can’t you?” Mr. Stark purred, tilting his head to one side and narrowing his eyes in a way that made Peter’s heart race.

“Y-Yes, yes, please…!” Peter groaned, nodding frantically as he began to rut against the man’s hand, desperately searching for relief. In response, the man simply chuckled and supported the boy’s weight. He offered no movement, leaving Peter to grind against him hopelessly.

“Say my name, baby. Just like you did in the video, come on… I know you can.” His mentor murmured, leaning down to nip playfully at the boy’s earlobe. His hand remained in its cupped position, free for Peter to rut against, while his other hand stroked through his curls and tugged slightly.

“A-Ah… Mis-Mister Stark, p please, oh G-God… Mis-Mister…” Peter’s eyes fluttered shut at this point, too overcome with pleasure to keep them open. It was incredibly hard to even stay standing as he sought his release, but slumping against the man helped. Eventually he became incoherent, the only words even remotely audible being “Mister Stark” and “please”.

“That’s it, sweetheart, that’s it. Come on, you can do it.” Mr. Stark encouraged, his face splitting into a wide grin when Peter finally froze against him and let out a broken moan of ecstasy as he came inside his suit. His hips jolted and shuddered as his dick twitched through the last of his orgasm, and the boy had to pant for air like he was drowning when he was done.

“There you go, Pete… Such a good boy for me…” His mentor cooed. Before Peter knew what was happening, he was being hoisted up by the armpits and carried through the workshop by the man.

“Wh-Where are we going…?”

“We’re going to clean you up. That doesn’t mean I’m done with you, though, sweetheart.”


	4. Discovering Tony's Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: masturbation, caught masturbating, sex tapes, voyeurism (kinda?), dirty talk, slight degradation

Peter had jacked off countless times before, so why was this time so hard?

Oh, right, it was because he was literally sleeping in Mr. Stark’s bed. Well, technically his guest bed, but Peter didn’t want to bother with the technicalities, not when he was this turned on.

Mr. Stark had invited him to stay overnight in the Tower after one of their Friday evening workshop sessions had gone past Peter’s curfew, and with a quick phonecall to May (and a lot of promises that they wouldn’t be up all night “creating a robot” as his aunt described it), it was official.

Peter was having a sleepover at the Avengers Tower.

He couldn’t believe it. When he had texted Ned, all excited, he got about 500 texts back which made him swear to take Snapchats of everything he did that evening.

So he did, he took pictures of the Chinese takeout that Mr. Stark had ordered and sent up to the penthouse floor, pictures of the two of them stretched out on the huge leather couch in the living room watching ‘A New Hope’ on Mr. Stark’s 4k TV screen, pictures of the tech that they were working on in between breaks.

It eventually got to 1am, and Peter was shown the guest bedroom. It was honestly bigger than May’s kitchen and living room combined, and he couldn’t help his jaw dropping when he saw just how big the bed was on its own. Mr. Stark had chuckled, patting him on the shoulder and telling him to knock himself out, before leaving to go to his own room.

Peter tried to refrain from pouting when Mr. Stark left. As he looked back at the kingsize bed, his mind filled itself with images of him and his mentor, doing things that were decidedly not-sleeping.

It didn’t help that he had basically been sporting a semi since the moment that Mr. Stark confirmed he could stay at the Tower for the night. He had hidden it well, sitting extra close to the workbench when he was tinkering, an inconspicuous cushion over his lap when they sat down to watch the movie. The idea of spending all night with the man was so intoxicating that even just thinking about it had left Peter aroused for the entire evening.

He tried his best to ignore it as he got changed into his pyjamas. Usually he slept in nothing but boxers, but seeing as he was staying at somebody else’s house ( _Mr. Stark’s house_ , his brain thought giddily), he at least had the decency to wear clothes to bed. He brushed his teeth in the en suite bathroom, and then clambered into the bed and sighed as he was greeted by silk pillows and high fibre-count covers.

And the smell of Mr. Stark’s cologne.

He supposed it made sense, seeing that this was technically his guest bed, in his penthouse, it was likely to smell like him. However, as he took a deep inhale and promptly choked at the overwhelming smell of  _Mr. Stark_ , his cock twitched and he groaned in exasperation. A furious battle went on in his head, one that argued whether or not he should completely disrespect the man and probably his furniture by jacking off in his guest bed.

Another inhale of cologne had his mind made up pretty quickly.

He arranged himself under the covers so that he was flat on his back, and one hand snaked under to grip his dick which, until that moment, had been painfully ignored. He sighed in relief at the initial touch, and gave it a few experimental tugs until he knew it was at full hardness. He closed his eyes, chewed down on his lower lip, and began to jerk himself off to thoughts of the man taking him apart with his bare hands, spreading his legs a little wider as he imagined Mr. Stark settling between them and placing his hands on Peter’s narrow hips.

A few minutes of thinking about this turned to five, then to ten, and Peter was no closer to getting off. He whined in frustration, tilting his head back against the pillows and trying his best to thrust up into his fist to see if that would work. No dice. It was getting stiflingly hot under the covers, and with the knowledge that Mr. Stark was almost definitely asleep by now, Peter had no problem with shuffling out of the covers and lying on top of them so that he was now exposed to the cool air of the bedroom.

He did have something, a trump card that always seemed to work to make him cum in mere minutes, but it… it was wrong. It was awfully wrong, especially when Peter was staying  _in the man’s guest room._ He had no choice, though, otherwise he would be supporting a boner all night and would have no explanation for it if Mr. Stark were to see him like this the next morning.

He got out his phone and typed in the URL. Mr. Stark’s PR team had done a pretty good job of taking the video off of all the major porn websites, but Peter had found a copy of the video somewhere after a  _long_  time searching. He basically knew the URL for it off by heart now, and made sure to plug in his headphones to his phone to make sure the unmistakeable sound of porn didn’t wake Mr. Stark up.

He squirmed against the covers as the video started, with a shot of the woman setting up the hidden camera. He never really liked that bit, the fact that Mr. Stark was being recorded without him knowing, but it clearly didn’t do much in denting his reputation. People completely forgot about the tape about three days after it was released, because there had been worse things the billionaire had done.

Peter didn’t forget though. He had seen the video so many times he had almost memorised every little detail, the way that Mr. Stark’s biceps flexed when he gripped the woman around the waist, the exact tone of voice used as he talked the woman into a squealing mess. Peter couldn’t fight the feeling of jealousy, but the video was so hot that it was quickly replaced by the need to cum.

“Ah-ah-ah… Mis-Mister Stark…” His gentle mewls slipped out of his mouth, even despite his best efforts to bite his tongue and hold them in, his hips bucking hopelessly as he watched his mentor pound effortlessly into a woman who’s face wasn’t even shown in the video. You could see Mr. Stark’s face, though, how he grunted with effort and his wolfish grin as he evidently got closer and closer to the edge.

Peter was so busy caught up in chasing his orgasm that he didn’t see or hear the door to the guest bedroom open then close quietly.

His eyes were glued to the little phone screen, gripping it tightly with one shaking hand while the other pumped at his little dick furiously, and as he approached his orgasm he tipped his head back and opened his mouth to cry out once more.

He wasn’t expecting a sudden dip in the mattress, nor for his phone to be pulled out of his hand and a large, calloused hand to suddenly clasp itself around his mouth. His eyes bulged open and he tried to struggle, but he was so disoriented by how quickly the person moved that it was almost as if he had no strength at all, let alone his usual spider-enhanced super strength.

“Shh, shh shh shh… It’s me, sweetheart, it’s me…”

At those words and that tone, even despite Peter’s fear, the boy came with a high pitched squeal, his entire body shaking and convulsing as his cock spurted cum onto his stomach. He felt like he was melting, and he collapsed down against the bed with two handfuls of bed covers gripped tightly in his hands.

“Oh, now look at that… You made a mess, baby.” The man spoke again, and in the darkness Peter had to blink a couple of times before he could focus his gaze on who was holding him down.

Mr. Stark gazed back at him, the same wolfish smirk on his face and his eyes glinting with hunger in the darkness. “You know, FRIDAY told me you were calling out for me. Thought you were in distress. Imagine my surprise when I come to check up on you, and realise that you were anything  _but_.”

Peter’s breathing was so laboured that he thought he was having a panic attack, but his cock was traitorously beginning to chub up again as he made terrified eye contact with his mentor. He squirmed again in the hopes that Mr. Stark would let him go, but all that seemed to do was cause friction between his cock and the man’s stomach, who was now almost lying on top of him on the bed.

“What were you watching, Peter? What had you squealing like a pig, what was it? You can tell me.” When Peter shook his head fervently, his eyes still wide in disbelief that Mr. Stark was talking to him like this, the man simply chuckled and leaned back to grab the phone that he had taken from Peter’s grip.

“Looks like I’ll just have to see for myself…” He murmured. His eyes widened in shock, but then crinkled as his grin spread wider across his face as he pressed play on the video. Peter’s headphones were still in, so he could hear the sounds of skin against skin and Mr. Stark’s aroused groaning in his ears, which only made his cock harder and a small amount of precum dribble out of the head.

“Mmm… I remember this video. I thought they got rid of it years ago. Seems like they didn’t.” Mr. Stark tossed the phone to one side, and in the process pulled Peter’s earbuds out with it. In that moment, Peter trapped under his mentor’s body with one hand over his mouth and the other now pinning his wrists down, he felt like prey caught by a predator. Like lamb to the slaughter.

“Such a dirty little boy, Peter Parker. What am I to do with you?” Mr. Stark pondered out loud, tapping his index finger against Peter’s cheek while his hand was plastered against his face. His gaze slowly travelled down his body and eventually arrived at Peter’s cock, where it was rock-hard again and slowly leaking.

“Maybe I should do something about this. What do you say, sweetheart, do you want the real thing? Want me to make all your perverted little dreams come true?” His mentor asked, the hand that was over his mouth now dragging itself down his face, chest and torso to lightly wrap itself around his aching cock.

Peter gasped at the contact, his back already arching as he sought more friction. He nodded quickly, unable to even form words as arousal flooded his veins and he wrenched his gaze away from Mr. Stark’s grinning face.

“Words, baby, use your words… Didn’t May ever teach you about manners?” The man asked, uncurling his hand so that he could gently stroke the length of Peter’s cock with his fingertips, which only made the boy sob wordlessly.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Peter finally got his voice back. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and mumbled the four words that had Mr. Stark smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

“Yes please, Mr. Stark.“


	5. Master/slave Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: master/slave dynamic, rutting against shoes, bareback, riding, degradation, dirty talk, thigh slapping, bukkake, peter/steve, peter/thor, peter/bucky, aftercare

Peter was certain he had been standing in front of the mirror for far too long for it to be normal at this point. His hand lifted itself to his neck, where a little black bowtie was clasped snugly around his throat, and he looped his index finger between his skin and the fabric to tug at it slightly.

That little bowtie and the matching black thong were the only things he was wearing right now.

He and the others had talked over this scene countless times, especially he and Tony, but Peter couldn’t fight the feeling of anxiety that had settled in his stomach. What if they all backed out at the last second, or he had gotten the wrong idea entirely?

He looked over at the tumbler that was set on the counter nearby, already filled with scotch on ice cubes that were slowly showing signs of melting. That meant if he didn’t get his ass in there soon, Ton- Sir’s drink would be ruined.

 _Sir_ , Peter reminded himself quickly.  _He’s Sir right now, not Tony._

Before he could think twice, Peter grabbed the tumbler and made his way to the hallway, where he knew there was a group of people waiting for him. The scene would begin when Peter entered, and end… well. They all knew how it would end.

With a deep breath to himself, Peter stepped out into the open, glass tumbler clutched in slightly trembling hands.

The scene that greeted him was one that made him dry at the mouth and weak at the knees. The men of the Avengers (or at least, Thor, Steve and Bucky) were sat in the communal living area, all dressed in their finest suits and chatting amicably while they waited for the entertainment (Peter) to arrive. When Peter quietly cleared his throat to announce his arrival, their heads all swivelled in his direction. Instantly, eyes were going darker and Peter felt like a deer in headlights as he made his way into the living area.

He only had eyes for one of the men, of course. Tony, who was sat in his own armchair where the others were sat on couches, with his legs wide spread and arms draped over the sides of the chair as he waited for his boy to approach him.

Peter made sure not to trip over his own feet as he brought the man his drink, holding it tightly in both hands and with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Y-Your drink, Sir.” He mumbled quietly, passing it to him. He tried not to show outwardly how proud he was of himself for not spilling it.

Once Tony had taken it, Peter turned on his heel and moved to leave, but froze at the sound of the man’s voice.

“Ah, ah, ah… We’re not done here, boy.”

Peter squirmed where he stood. This was all part of the scene, but the embarrassment of all of the men staring at him was beginning to seep into his bones. Without Tony prompting him, he slowly sank down to his knees, and then bent over to present his ass. The thong he was wearing was pathetically skimpy, only offering a small triange of cloth to cover his dick and the curve of his ass.

“Mmm, that’s better…” Tony purred, slowly extending his foot to slide it along the barely-clothed length of Peter’s cock. The boy bit down hard on his lip to stop noise from escaping him, which was proving to be difficult as the man’s shoe began to massage his dick, before heading up to press lightly against Peter’s hole.

Peter had prepped himself before the scene. He had worked himself open with all four fingers, knowing who he was going to be servicing tonight, but he still worried that he was going to be too tight. He trusted Tony, though, trusted that he would be able to tell if Peter couldn’t handle it. They had safe words, after all.

“You’ve got a well-trained boy there, Stark.” A voice came from one of the couches, and Peter didn’t even need to lift his head to know who was speaking. He could tell Steve’s voice from anywhere, and the fact that somebody so apparently righteous and wholesome would agree to do something like this made Peter’s cock twitch in arousal.

“I do, don’t I? Best behaved boy I’ve ever had, I reckon. Isn’t even embarrassed by all the attention he’s getting, just knows to stay in position and look pretty.” Tony hummed in agreement, pressing the tip of his shoe to the back of Peter’s balls and making the boy keen quietly. “Up, boy. Show them how good you can be.”

Peter knew what that meant. He turned on his knees and crawled between Tony’s legs, his hands coming up to unzip the man’s slacks and pull his cock out from within them. No matter how many times he did it, he always got a twinge of nerves when he saw how big Tony’s dick was, but an impatient huff from above him made him move to get up and straddle the man’s legs.

“Face them, boy, not me. They want to see your pretty little hole working.”

Oh, God. If Peter hadn’t been given the instruction not to cum under any circumstances, he probably would have let go right there and then at that particular command.

He swivelled on Tony’s lap and spread his legs as wide apart as possible while the man lifted him up and slowly but surely impaled him on his cock. He knew he had been instructed not to make any noise either, but he couldn’t resist letting out the whine of pleasure at being filled so perfectly, with Tony’s hands grasping his waist and pulling him down onto his dick.

“Jesus, you don’t even need to warm him up…” That was Bucky, Peter could tell.

“Nope. It’s like he was made for this.” Tony responded smugly, holding Peter down snug against his lap for a few seconds to let Peter get used to the full length of cock inside of him.

In this position, Peter couldn’t hide from the others any longer. His head was tilted back, exposing the pale column of his throat, but he could see every single Avenger  gazing at him with hungry, ruthless eyes as they individually palmed the developing bulges in their suit trousers. Every single one of them was wearing a suit and tie, while Peter was dressed in nothing but a skimpy thong and ridiculous bowtie. It made a humiliated blush climb up his cheeks, but he barely had the cognitive capacity to think about it as he was made to start bouncing on Tony’s cock.

“That’s it, there we go… Lift your legs up, they want to see you properly.” The man murmured, helping Peter pick his legs up and place them on his thighs. His hands wrapped around Peter’s ankles, keeping them spread apart and in place as Peter bounced up and down, up and down on the genius’ dick. He tried not to aim for his own prostate, as that would make the task of not cumming a hundred times harder, but every so often Tony would thrust upwards to hit it, causing Peter to let out a choked-off gasp.

“Who else wants to sample him?”

To his right, he could see Thor getting rather impatient, his large hand pressing down on his clothed dick to keep himself interested but not bringing himself to release. Like Tony could sense it, he let Peter ride him for a few more seconds before slapping the boy’s thigh and ordering him to get off. Peter whined hopelessly, but another slap to the thigh shut him up and he dutifully clambered off of the man’s lap before heading over to Thor’s spread legs and crouching down.

He leaned forward to unzip the god’s trousers, but found his hands to be batted away. “I’ll do it, that way we don’t waste time.” Thor rumbled, quickly unzipping his trousers and taking his cock out. Peter had only been fucked by Thor a couple of times, which is why he wasn’t used to the feeling of fear at how  _big_  he was. Peter would have argued that he was the biggest in the group, but he had a feeling that that conversation wouldn’t go down well with the other Avengers.

While Thor unzipped himself, Peter stood back up and took the same position as he did with Tony, placing his feet on Thor’s thighs and spreading his legs wide enough so that the other spectators could see the god’s dick slowly but surely sliding into him. It stretched Peter out like nothing else, and he  _really_  couldn’t help crying out at the intrusion. It felt so good, filled him up so good, and Peter loved it.

“Remember, no cumming inside of him, no letting him cum. Those are his owner’s privileges.” Tony’s smug voice floated in his ears, but Peter had his eyes squeezed shut and so missed the look of pride and possessiveness that had a grin stretching across the genius’ face from ear to ear.

Once again, he began to bounce up and down on Thor’s dick, his legs shaking with the effort of lifting himself up and then letting gravity pull him back down again. Thor seemed to take pity on him after a few thrusts, and wrapped both hands around his waist before thrusting up into him. Peter bit down hard on his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood as his body was used as a glorified fleshlight. The feeling of being split open like that made Peter’s head spin, and he barely had time to react when Thor suddenly pulled out from him entirely.

“’m close, don’t wanna ruin your boy, Stark.” The god said gruffly, taking himself in hand and holding it at the base so that he didn’t cum over Peter’s already fucked-out hole.

Before Peter had time to react, he was being pulled into the next lap along, who was Steve. Steve had already taken himself out of his trousers while watching Peter ride Thor’s cock, and so was able to push his dick inside in one quick movement which made Peter squeal.

Steve’s cock wasn’t as long as Thor’s, but it was thick. At the back of his mind, Peter reckoned that the super-soldier serum might have had something to do with that, but all thoughts about that were promptly pushed aside when he was slapped on the thigh and made to begin riding Steve’s cock. Unlike the other two, Steve muttered small words of encouragement and praise to the boy, which made his cock twitch and his back arch. His legs were still shaking, but the praise made him want to try harder, ride Steve better than he had before. Two hands snaked their way around him to grab his ass, kneading the flesh between fingers as Peter bounced shamelessly on the Captain’s dick.

He was so close, he could almost reach out and touch his orgasm, but before he could get the chance to do so, he was being pulled off of Steve’s cock and manhandled into Bucky’s lap.

“Sorry, Stevie, but I was gettin’ sick of waiting…” Bucky growled, giving Peter no time to adjust before shoving forward into his hole. “Christ, even when he’s had three dicks in him, he’s still  _tight_.” The assassin hissed, his hands grabbing Peter’s waist tightly. Peter had no doubt that he would have bruises there tomorrow, especially if Bucky continued to grip him as hard as he was.

If Peter thought Thor had been impatient, then Bucky was plain desperate. He didn’t even give Peter the ability to ride him, simply holding the boy up a few inches above his lap and pulling him back down again to use his body like a fucktoy. All Peter could do was whimper and squeeze his eyes shut as he was taken for a ride, his chestnut curls bouncing on his face as he got fucked. Bucky’s metal hand found its way to Peter’s dick, fondling it roughly against the fabric of the thong and causing Peter to whine even louder than before.

“Open your eyes, boy, look at me.” That was Tony’s voice again, and Peter forced himself to open his eyes and look at his Sir, who was watching him with a hungry look in his eye. He still had his cock out and was stroking it gently, and Peter whined at the sight of it. He wanted it in his mouth, wanted to suckle on the head of the man’s dick while he was taken from behind, and his pathetic moaning made Tony laugh.

“This is all you’re good for, isn’t it? Just a cute little hole for my friends to fuck their anger into, isn’t that right? Answer me.”

“Y-Y-Yes!” Peter sobbed, the overwhelming feeling of being split open causing tears to brim at the corners of his eyes and slip down his face. He began to babble incoherently, mindless words streaming from his lips as tears slid down his cheeks.

“That’s enough, Barnes. Put him on the floor.” Tony said roughly, to which Bucky snarled in response but did as he asked. Peter slipped from the assassin’s lap and landed on his knees, spreading his legs and keeping his back straight just the way that his Sir liked.

“Keep your head tilted back, mouth open, eyes shut. Fellas, you’re welcome to cum as you see fit on him. Call it a compromise for not letting you cum inside his hole.” Peter followed Tony’s instructions, and there was a small yet gratifying groan from Steve as he held the position. He could only imagine what he looked like, his cheeks red and his hair all over the place. He must look properly debauched.

Like before, Thor was the first to approach him. He stood up from the couch and stood over Peter, gripping a handful of the boy’s brunet hair as he worked himself to orgasm over his face. A few drops landed on the boy’s tongue, which he swallowed, but otherwise it splattered across his face.

Bucky followed, but this time aimed his cock directly into Peter’s mouth so that he wouldn’t miss a single bit. The assassin’s low grunting made Peter’s poor cock stir with interest, but he knew that he wouldn’t be gaining anything from it, so he simply kneeled in position and let Bucky finish down his throat.

Finally, Steve got up to finish. He placed a hand in Peter’s hair and tilted his head back, but seemed intent on getting as much of his load onto Peter’s chest as possible. Some of it ruined his black bowtie, but it hit him square in the chest and left him dripping.

“Hold position, boy. I’ll deal with you soon.”

Peter simply nodded in response, closing his mouth as to not tire his jaw but otherwise remaining knelt with his eyes closed. He could hear the four men conversing casually and the sound of footsteps getting further and further away from him, before the single closing of a door. Then, more footsteps approaching him this time.

“Alright, Peter, there we go. Jesus fuck, sweetheart, you look absolutely beautiful.” Tony breathed, crouching down and placing a soft, gentle hand in Peter’s hair. The boy slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before he looked at his Sir.

“D-Did I do good…?” He asked dazedly, smiling gently when Tony nodded.

“You did amazingly, sweetheart. Such a good boy, I’m so proud of you.” He said, quickly manouvering himself so that he could pick Peter up in his arms. The aftercare with Tony was always the best, and Peter allowed himself to slump in his boyfriend’s arms as he was carried to the bathroom. Suddenly, he seemed to remember something and let out a cry of indignance.

“What? What is it?” Tony asked, his expression worried.

“You… You didn’t- You didn’t c-cum…”

Tony blinked owlishly, and then immediately burst into chuckles. “Always such a good boy for me, Pete, wanting me to feel good too. Such a good boy for me.”


	6. Major Dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: major dubcon, dark!tony, abuse of power, dirty talk, handjobs, blowjobs, deepthroating, cum-swallowing

They had been working for hours.

Tony was currently in the middle of trying to determine why Peter’s webshooters were jamming, with little luck, while the boy sat at the other end of the workbench, trying to work on his calculus homework. The two of them were sat in a companionable silence, save from Peter’s nonsense mumblings under his breath and the intermittent, yet quiet ‘thuds’ of the boy’s sneaker-clad feet kicking the desk as he swung his legs back and forth.

Tony growled in frustration, dropping the small mechanism he had in his hand onto the desk and dragging a hand through his hair. Nothing was working, and he would be lying if he said that Peter’s small noises from across the table were distracting him.

“Pete.”

“Huh?”

“Can you… stop doing that? The kicking. It’s like the vibrations are drilling a hole in my skull, and I don’t even have my head pressed to the desk.”

“Oh! Sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter mumbled, shuffling on his stool so that his feet were no longer anywhere near the leg of the desk. A blush crept up the boy’s face, and  _fuck_  if it didn’t look beautiful on him.

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Everything looked beautiful on Peter, and Tony wasn’t taking advantage of that enough.

“Are you?” Tony was taken by surprise by his own voice, how low it sounded and how the boy flinched in response. “Are you really sorry?”

“Y-Yeah, of course I am! Wh-“

“It’s just that… well, you’ve been spending a lot of time here, Pete, time that I’ve had to subsequently give up to supervise you. You’d imagine that I’d have better things to do then babysit a teenager in one of the most high-tech laboratories in the world, wouldn’t you?” Tony interrupted, slowly kicking his stool away from him and standing up so that he could circle the table and settle behind Peter, his hands resting heavily on the boy’s shoulders.

He could feel the tension, the nerves that made themselves clear by how Peter trembled so deliciously underneath his touch. “I-I didn’t realise that I was being s-so much trouble, Mr. Stark, I-“

“Of course you didn’t. That’s okay, sometimes we get so caught up in our own worlds that we just… we don’t stop to think about how what we do impacts others. And to think, Pete, all the time you’ve spent here and I haven’t heard a single ‘Thank you’ from you. Did May not teach you the benefits of good manners?”

That was a blatant lie. Tony’s ears were talked off with Peter’s thanks, until he had told the boy that thanking him so much was unnecessary. It was wrong to mislead him like this, but… it was worth it to see, to  _feel_  how the boy reacted.

“Th-Thank you, Mis-Mister Stark, I  _really_ appreciate you letting me come a-and spend time here.” The boy said hastily, like every second he hesitated in saying it was another second that Tony would spend deciding to kick him out.

“Mmm, that’s a start. The thing is, Parker, words don’t really mean much any more. Maybe I would’ve accepted it if you had been here for a one-off visit, you know, maybe an hour, but… you’ve been here  _so often_  that I need something a little more… tangible. Something to really show me that you deserve to be sat in this seat right now.” Tony purred, relishing the way that Peter shivered underneath him. There was no way in hell that Peter was missing what he was implying. The kid was smart, maybe smarter than him if he put his mind to it, and Tony knew that he wasn’t oblivious.

“What… What do you want me to do?” Peter asked, his voice high-pitched and wavering and like music to Tony’s perverted ears.

“I think you know exactly what I want, sweetheart. Don’t act coy, I know how you’ve been staring at me every chance you get, I know how you undress me with your eyes and then act like you’re just some innocent crime-fighting spider who would  _never dream_  of being so vulgar about his own mentor.” Tony smirked as Peter suddenly tensed up under his hands, the boy’s muscles taut with delicious guilt.  “Off the stool, now.”

Peter obeyed wordlessly, sliding off of the chair onto the floor and turning so that he faced Tony. The genius then leant back, placing his hands behind him flat on the workbench and gazing down at the boy who knelt in front of him.

“P-Please, sir. Don’t…” The boy tried hopelessly, but a finger to the underside of his chin had him closing his mouth with a snap. Tony pressed his fingertip to the fleshy part of Peter’s jaw, just above his Adam’s apple, and Peter’s eyes widened slightly as it dug into his skin.

“Ah, ah… You want to stay, don’t you? Then get to it.” Tony said simply, and removed his finger from under Peter’s chin to watch as the boy moved forward and raised shaking hands to his zipper. He huffed a short laugh at how Peter fumbled hopelessly with the zip before pulling it down, and did the same with the buttons on his underwear.

Soon, Tony’s cock was exposed to the cool air of the workshop, and he sighed softly at the relief of not having it contained in fabric. When he looked down, however, relief was not the expression on Peter’s face.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Never seen somebody else’s dick before?”

Peter could only nod at that, and Tony almost felt guilty at how wide-eyed and nervous he looked.

Almost.

“It’s alright, I’ll go easy on you. Why don’t you start by touching it, with your hands, just like you would touch your own.” Tony said softly, smiling at how his condescending tone caused a blush to creep up Peter’s cheeks and stain the tips of his ears. “That’s it, there you go… See, it’s not nitroglycerin, you’ll be alright.” He sighed in relief as one small hand wrapped itself around the shaft of Tony’s cock, pumping slowly but surely.

“Get your other hand as well, that’s it…” He groaned, watching in awe as the boy placed both hands on him and began to stroke in earnest. “If you just… ngh… stroke the underside, just there, ah…” He loved watching this, loved seeing how clever the boy was and how quick he was at learning.

“Now that you’ve got a decent pace, go ahead and open your mouth, and kiss the head for me. Come on, don’t be shy.” Peter followed his instruction after a moment’s hesitation, his pretty pink lips pressing lightly against the genius’ cockhead. It was barely a feather’s touch, but Tony had to grip the workbench tightly to resist the urge to cum there and then.

“You can do better than  _that,_  sweetheart… Come on, I’ll help you out.” He said, and without warning one of his hands came forward to grip the back of Peter’s head so that he could direct his cock into the boy’s mouth. He didn’t go too far, not yet. He just wanted to get the head of his cock into the warm, wet heat of the boy’s mouth, and doing so granted him the sweetest relief he had ever experienced.

It was like his cock was surrounded by heaven, the way in which Peter’s lips wrapped around his shaft even without Tony asking to. The boy was so intuitive, so eager to please even at times like this, that Tony couldn’t resist stroking his chestnut curls in silent praise.

“Now, I’ll give you a choice. Either you can sit still and let me use your mouth, or you can do the work yourself. Either way, my cock isn’t leaving your mouth until my cum goes down your throat.” The man growled, and the responding whine from Peter sent shivers up his spine. It took a few seconds, but soon the boy had begun to move his head back and forth, back and forth, his lips dragging against Tony’s dick.

“Such a good boy for me, Pete, fuck… dunno why I didn’t do this earlier, could’ve wiped that cock-hungry look off your face a long time ago.” He drawled, his grip shifting in Peter’s hair as the boy took more and more of his cock into his mouth. He could feel his tongue working, dragging up the underside of his dick and then pressing the sensitive area under the head that made Tony buck forwards without warning. When Peter choked in response, he pulled back and cooed apologetically, but didn’t soften his grip on the boy’s hair.

“You’re gettin’ me close, sweetheart, so close… I’m gonna take over now, okay? You just stay right there.” He said, ignoring the panicked whimper from his protégé as he began to snap his hips forwards. He could feel Peter’s tongue going flat in his mouth to accommodate as much of Tony’s cock as possible, and although he had originally told himself he wasn’t going to try and push himself any deeper than the boy could manage, that thought soon went out the window as he felt how beautifully Peter’s throat constricted around his cock.

He could feel that Peter was beginning to push at his thighs, hopelessly trying to pull back so that he didn’t choke on Tony’s cock, but the genius simply held onto the boy’s head tighter and continued to thrust his hips as he sought his release. He was so close, so close, so…

He grunted lowly as he came, pulling Peter’s head snug to his crotch and tipping his own head back as his release shot deep into the boy’s throat. Peter had no choice but to swallow, and Tony could feel his throat fluttering around his cock as he did just that.

He let go when he was certain that Peter had gotten it all, and looked down to see the boy debauched and sprawled on the floor, looking up at Tony with his chest heaving and hair messy. “Mis-Mister Stark…” The boy gasped, looking up at the genius with pleading eyes.

Tony could only look down, his lips pursed as he feigned deep thought.

“Mmm… that’s a start.”


End file.
